


James Norrington and the Flirty Horse

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [16]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington runs afoul of a foal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Norrington and the Flirty Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwiginity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwiginity/gifts).



> In the comments to one of my fic, Lostwiginity said,   
> _The sequel involves flirty whores, I presume?  
>  (I actually wrote "flirty horse", but I noticed in time, thankfully. Even though I like animals, I don't want to see them flirty, especially with Navy officers. :P)_  
> I couldn't resist.

"Um... Jack?"

Jack walked on without glancing back. "What, man? I want to get to the tavern before the brawling starts."

"Jack... I... is this a normal part of the Tortuga experience?"

Suspicious at the notes of confusion and mild terror in James' voice, Jack looked back.

And laughed.

James glowered. "This isn't _funny_ Jack. Is the horse supposed to be snuffling at me like this?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, don't worry luv. It's just looking for carrots or sugar lumps."

"AAAAAH!"

Jack stopped grinning. "Sometimes it guesses wrong."


End file.
